This invention relates to a radio receiver for receiving a transmitted signal having a message signal as a received signal to reproduce the message signal into a speech signal.
In general, it is known that a radio receiver such as a radio paging receiver receives a transmitted signal having a message signal as a received signal to reproduce the message signal into a speech signal. The radio receiver comprises a memory section for memorizing the message signal as a memorized message signal. On reproducing the message signal into the speech signal, a user puts a reproduction switch into operation. In response to a switch operation, a control section reads the memorized message signal as a read-out message signal out of the memory section.
Supplied with the read-out message signal, a reproducing section reproduces the read-out message signal into the speech signal on the basis of a predetermined reproduction speed. The speech signal is outputted as a speech from a loudspeaker. When the reproducing switch is again put into operation, the reproducing section reproduces the read-out message signal into the speech signal on the basis of the predetermined reproduction speed.
Inasmuch as the predetermined reproduction speed is a constant speed, the user may not catch the speech when the predetermined reproduction speed is a high speed. In case where the predetermined reproduction speed is the high speed, the user may not catch the speech even if the reproduction switch is again put into operation.
In order to easily catch the speech from the loudspeaker, an improved radio receiver is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai Syo 58-88934 (88934/1983). In the improved radio receiver, it is possible for the user to vary the predetermined reproduction speed by a manual operation switch such as a volume switch.
However, the user must operate the manual operation switch to adjust the predetermined reproduction speed, every time when the reproducing switch is again put into operation. It is difficult to adjust the predetermined reproduction speed in the improved radio receiver.
Furthermore, the radio paging receiver is generally of a small size. Therefore, the manual operation switch becomes very small size since the radio paging receiver is of the small size. In case where the manual operation switch is the volume switch, it is difficult for the user to operate the manual operation switch inasmuch as the manual operation switch is of very small size.